A Red bridge and Cold Tears
by oOHalfxBakedxCookieOo
Summary: She felt the flower between her fingers one last time and pressed it up to her trembling lips. opening her mouth she let a choke whisper escape her lips "I love You...", And let the flower slip between her fingers into the black water below."
1. Remembering

**Hello! Heather here! this is my first fanfic and is NOT COMPLETE. so if it seems it stops in random places it does.**

**i do not own Naruto or any of its characters, but i do own the fact that Kakashi will always be the best :P this is KakaAnko so if you don't like don't read. hope you like it and suggestions will be taken seriously**

* * *

Anko stood hapily in her kitchen, stirring the brown cake batter that was soon to become kakashi's surprise cake. It wasn't his birthday or anything it Chocolate cake just happened to be his favorite. Half dancing across the kitchen she turned up the music on her radio so Linken Parks "Shadow of the Day" blared through out the kitchen. Sliding a greased bake pan over to the bowl. She carefully poured the batter into the pan. Taking, the now full pan in one hand she opend the oven door with the other, popping it in and letting the glass oven door shut behind it.

"And

the

sha--dow

of the

da--y

will

embr--ace

the

world

in

gra--ay

and

the

su--un

will

set

for

yo--u!!"

She screamed/sang the last lyric into the kitchen, ignoring the neighboor's dog barking across the street. _" funny how "sad songs" have the tottaly oposite effect on me…" _Anko said to herself. Placing the glass bowl into the sink she grabbed the wooden spoon off the counter, and went to sit on the couch, but just as she sat down the doorbell rang making her practically jump out of her seat. " Coming!!" she sang racing to the door. Looking through the peephole she was surprised to see Tsunade. she internally slapped herself for expecing kakashi. He was of course on a highly ranked mission.

She quickly unlocked the door and remembering the spoon in her hand hid the chocolate covered utensil behind her back. " Oh! Lady Tsunade what a surprise!" This was true but she didn't expect the four Anbu; a fox, a cat, a dog, and a mouse two on both sides of Tsunade. Tsunade on the other hand looked far from surprised. Her face was shadowed in an obvious shroud of worry and sadness; the dark circles under her eyes also gave a good hint that she hasn't slept in a while. Tsunade gave a sigh and gave a slow shake of her head, adding on to the load of suspicion gathering in Anko's mind. Finlay she spoke.

"There's been an accident." The blood drained from Anko's face "Kakashi must have informed you that he and three other jonin were to take a mission to the land hidden in the rocks, an ambassadors mission to deliver a message to the Kazekage. Tracks show that the team made it halfway back. The team was then ambushed shortly after crossing the border by several rouge ninja... There were no survivors." Anko blinked. drinking in the information. The spoon behind her back dropped, her hands were numb.

_There were no survivers… killed by rouge ninja… Kakashi… dead?!_

"No,No,No! You don't understand! kakashi couldn't possibly be killed by just Rouge ninja! There's just no way! Kakashi can't be…" She gulped struggling for the words that refused to come out of her mouth. " Anko" Tsunade spoke slowly "…I saw his body myself, I will save you the details but… Anko, he's gone" Tsunade didn't say any more. She turned and left with out another word.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Anko walked across a damp field, her feet dragged along the grass with a single soft crunch of crisp grass with each step. The moonlight shone off the river reflecting the light on to a small red bridge casting it in a shadowy white glow. Anko looked up at the bridge and moved to walk on the cobbled road leading to the small bridge. Anko stepped onto the red wood and walked to the side hearing the weathered wood creek in protest. Leaning on the railing Anko gazed down into the cold black water bellow. reaching into her skirt pocket she found a small flower, she picked it up with two slender fingers. Pulling the small leafs between her fingers she felt the small creases and green veins running the length of the leafs. Suddenly a cold wind gusted around her, whipping her long brown hair around her solom face, tree leaves swirled around their branches when the chilly wind continued to blow.

Anko wrapped her bare arms tightly around her torso as chills ripped through her body. She didn't realize she still had the flower in her hand when she opened it, it was bruised from her tightened fist but still intact, she moved the petas around in the palm with her pointer finger; she forced her stiff body to slid down to the floor of the bridge, letting her legs dangle off the side. Her gaze reached the sky, hundreds of stars littered the dark night sky. Anko drew in her breath as another gust of wind sent a ripple of fresh shivers through her body. She looked down at the black water, the reflection of white stars mirrored the night sky and even the large full moon seemed to lay in the water as if it had fallen into the watery surface bellow.

She felt the flowers petals between her fingers one last time and pressed it up to her trembling lips. opening her mouth she let a choke whisper exscape her mouth "I love You...", And let the flower slip between her fingers into the black water below. She let her hands fly to her face as a quick sob excaped her lips, hiding her face from invisible eyes. Tears erupted from the corners of her eyes and spilled down her cheeks onto her lap and onto the worn red wood.

* * *

**i hope you liked it!! oh i forgot to tell you** **the rating M is for language. REVIEW!!**

** I GIVE YOU ALL VIRTUAL HUGS x KISSES 3**


	2. mystery box

**Hello again!! Jesus!! turns out some people really do like this story huh? But, you nice people didn't really show that i need to add anything, so i guess thats a good thing right? now don't get pissed at me but it might get a little tinny bit confusing but don't worry it will all make sense at the end kaa? this section of the story is in Anko's POV (point of view duh) so i hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

**One year before kakasi's death**

BllEEEEEP!! BllEEEEEP!! BllEEEEP!!

Dont.wake.me.up

I slamed my fist down on the phone and picked up the receiver

BLLEEE-- click

"Hmnmn… This better be good."

"Anko? Anko you there? We have a new assignment for you."

A lazy yawn anounced I was listening.

"have you been sleeping in all this time?! Anko its 2:00 in the afternoon…"

I glanced at the clock.

"………five more minutes."

"get.. the hell.. out of bed. Make some coffee. Take a shower, and be at the Hokage's office at 2:45 sharp or hell if I wont make you get up at six, shoveling garbage for a month!"

Slouched and on the verge of falling asleep, I forced myself to mumble an acknowledgment.

"fuck you."

The anbu on the other line ignored my polite response and spoke the assignment then hung up the phone. I only hung up when I heard the lovely--

_if you want to make a call, please hang up and try again._

I streached, hearing the little cracks of siff bones. And of course being me, I made sure to be extra slow getting off the side of the bed and making the long walk to the kitchen.

(I didn't want to get head rush)

I decied to take the snappy Anbu's advice and shuffled to the coffee maker. Taking a cup of espreso I dumped it into the machine, (one more cup can't hurt), and hit _Auto Drip._ That ought to keep me up for a few hours.

I inched to the bathroom and peeled off my translucent bathrobe. Walking into the glass shower I was in for a nasty surprise.

I turned the foucet to full blast, waiting for the ultimate hot water shower to cascade down apon me.

COLD!!

Looks like someone forgot to pay the electric bill.

Damn it.

Not wanting to go to work smelling like a pig, I hurridly washed my hair and sticky body in under 3 minutes.

Okay it was more like 30…

Turns out cold water dosnt bother me as much as I would like it to.

Turning off the foucet I reached for a towel and wrapped it around my dripping hair, and slipped into the bathrobe.

Walking back to the kitchen, and grabbing the largest coffee mug I could find I carefully poured the warm, heavenly smelling coffee into my waiting cup. "Hmm… yummy."

Now i am complete.

But still without clothes.

I made the trudge back to the bedroom. Setting down my coffe cup on the dresser i examined what I wanted to wear: Fishnet top, purple miniskirt with short fishnet leggings, and a big tan trenchcoat. Perfect!

After getting my person aranged a gulped down the rest of my coffe and brushed my teeth, arranged my hair into a high ponytail on the top of my head, and looked in the mirror. Well, ill leave my personal opinion out of it, its a little too depressing for my taste.

I walked out of the house without bothering to check the time. Any times a great time to be late for a meeting with Lady Tsunade. Stepping down the staires of my apartment I noticed a note taped on the side of my door. Tearing it off i read:

_Anko,_

_You have been assigned an A rank misssion to deliver a package to the adress of Apartment 453 in Sunset Dr. this package containes vital information and must be delivered to this address by 7:00 P.M tonight._

_-- Tsunade_

Leave it up to Lady Tsunade to wake me up JUST TO DELIVER A PACKAGE!!

GET A FUCKING MAIL MAN!!

And what The Hell is this supposed to mean. _Contains vital information…_

YOU LEFT A NOTE ON MY FRONT DOOR!

Ugh this is what gets under my skin.

I crumpled the note and tossed it down the staircase.

Well we'll see how "vital" this package really is when I get to the hokage's office.

**What is this mysterious package that Lady Tsunade wants Anko to hand deliver? who lives on Sunset Dr.? and why in the HELL is**** it so important to wake Anko up at 2:00 P.M?? i will update soon so you can find out. PLEASE!! review review review!**

**Because KakashxAnko is good fer yer health :D**


	3. lady Tsunade's prank

**Hello again!! this chapter really came up faster than i thought it would. **

**i don't want to waste any writing space so ill just cut to the chase shall i?**

* * *

I grumbled, pushed, and shoved down the main road toward the Hokages office, recieveing questioned gazes from some shop-keepers along the sidewalks.

But although I was mad, I still wanted to know what this was all about, Im worth more than delivering a box right? At least I hope I am.

I was deep in thought when I ran into something.

"Oops… sorry." I looked up to a big green vest and a little orange book.

"Hello anko… you look flusterd, whats wrong woke up on the wrong side of the bed??"

" You have no idea…" I made a move to side step him but he slipped in front of me.

"Whats your hurry? Cant we just walk anymore?"

Rolling my eyes I walked past him, but luckily he caught up with me.

"Have a date with Lady Tsunade do you?" he said pocketing his pornography.

I nooded my head, narrowly missed a bike messenger that rushed past me, kakashi was quick to grab my arm pulling me out of the way.

"Watch it asshole!! Geeze Anko your really out of it today."

"I really am, Tsunade woke me up early, to drop off a box."

"you deliver a box?"

I nodded.

He stopped…

"Why don't they get a mail man…"

I swerved to look at him "I know right?!"

We had arrived at the front doors of the Hokages office by now, Kakashi held up a gloved hand.

" Well I guess I should let you go now, don't want you to be late. In fact I was suppose to meet my students about an hour ago…"

I laughed

" Being late as usual I see, I guess ill see you later then" I turned around, but kakashi caught my shoulder.

" Hey Anko. I was just wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me some time?" I looked at him.

"Like a date?"

He scrached the back of his head, crinckling his eye to show he was smiling.

"Yeah, something like that."

I stood there a minute, looking over the situation.

"I'll think about it."

"Great I'll see you soon then?"

"Hey I said I'd _think_ about it."

"That allways comes out as a yes though."

"Good-bye kakashi."

He just laughed.

I waved as he 'poofed' away.

I turnerd, reluctantly, around to the Hokage buliding, took a breath and walked through the glass door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tsunade was in a far greater mood than I had expected, but I think she was just happy I had shown up.

"Hello Anko." She said as I stepped casually thrugh the door. I gave a respectful bow and remembering "The package…." my mellow mood took a trip down south.

"Please don't glower at me like that Anko." She said arranging some papers on her desk. I just glaired at her some more,

"You said I had a package to deliver?" I said trieing to put as much venom into the statement as I could.

" Yes"

"Any reason why I was assigned an A rank mission? Drop off a box?"

She folded her hands together making a triangle with the tips of her fingers.

"hmmm… no actually. I just thought I'd help Kakashi with some things."

I felt my jaw drop.

I strugled to get the words out of my mouth, which sounded a little like this: " Pffft! Wa--what!! Deliver a box? But..! Kakashi!! Awww Tsunade!!"

I could see a smirk on her lips that she tried not to hide behind her folded, french-tipped finger-nails.

"Yes, a box was sent here by mistake. It was ment for kakashi so I thought I'd give it back to him. He dosent know its still here-- You okay Anko? You look a little blue?"

I slamed my hands down on her desk scatering a couple pens near the side of the table, drawing the attention to the little secretary across the hall.

"listen here Lady Tsunade. I'll take the damn box to Kakashi's place, but seeing as you haven't done this before let me make this _crystel_ clear for you. I **don't** want to be sent all the way down to your office again to do something as stupid as deliver a misplaced box. Don't knock on my door, don't send me a letter, else somebody better be dieing."

I took a step back, rearranged my coat and looked directly at Tsunade, who hasn't blinked once through that whole scene.

"Clear?"

She gave a wide smile,

"Crystal."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She dismissed me, saying that the box was at the front office.

"You should hurry! If you're lucky he might not be home."

I made sure to give the skink eye to the young woman behind the counter.

**Well, well, well. i suppose that was okay right? But, please people I'm poor!! be a good person and REVIEW.**

**because KakaAnko is good fer yer health D**


End file.
